


The Rebellion's Weapon

by YoruTiger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruTiger/pseuds/YoruTiger
Summary: Catra has a problem every time Adora turns into She-Ra.





	1. Chapter 1

Adora has always been the spitting image of the ideal alpha. Strong and Commanding, excelling any test given to her, the perfect soldier, even before presentation there was no doubt that she was going to present as an Alpha and no wonder when she assumed a leading position within her squad.

So at first Catra couldn’t believe it.

The mere idea would be laughable but...

When Adora's new form came closer and she smelled so sweetly and oh so purely omega, Catra gulped and couldn’t help the shiver traveling down her spine.

Even before, against all instinct and logic, Catra already found Alpha Adora attractive, more than any omega she encountered inside or outside the Fright Zone, but now an omega Adora? It was… It was something else.

So it was no surprise that every time Adora showed up Catra would lose or be way more aggressive than expected.

Her instincts as Alpha, an enamored Alpha at that— oh how she loathed her own presentation now—screamed at her every time she would try to harm Adora, in a way that not even the threat of facing Shadow Weaver’s fury could coerce her to do anything against that traitorous blonde.

By now she was sure the Omega part of She-Ra could be considered as much of a weapon as her monstrous strength or weird princess powers.

It wasn’t only Catra though, she could see how the other soldiers would stare at her unsure on what to do sometimes, faltering when commanded to attack, even if this new form would go against the popular notions of an attractive Omega there was something divine about She-Ra, a beauty that would fluster instead of entice, like they're not meant to touch, like they should worship her.

It was so hard to fight instinct.

So they would lose, every single time.

Catra grimaced, for the first time realizing how unsure she was about the horde chances of defeating the rebellion now.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra sat on a narrow corner between the maze-like corridors of the Fright Zone, by experience she knew the place was not usually frequented, and she let herself melt into the hard, cold metal walls of her secluded refuge.

Her breathing was labored and she could feel the sweat on her back and under her breasts and she grimaced at the discomfort.

_Where’s Adora? Oh, right, she’s gone._

Her fogged mind couldn’t free herself from thoughts revolving Adora, it was always like that, even before she left.

Every time Catra entered rut Adora was all she could think about.

Before, it didn’t make sense, she was an Alpha and while it wasn’t impossible for Alphas to get caught having fun together in the Horde it sure wasn’t usual with biology dictating they should be attracted by the sweet scent of an Omega.

And suddenly her thoughts got to She-Ra, looking just like her Adora but with that scent – that damned scent –and while before she could say she didn’t care about it because, of course she wouldn’t care if her Adora didn’t smell like a stupid Omega, her Adora was way better than any Omega, but now? Now that she knew how pleasantly Adora could smell as an Omega? 

She hated it.

Somehow Adora had just spoiled Catra’s chance of getting attracted to someone else, of feeling relief when rut came because she just couldn’t let anyone else touch her, omega or not.

She wanted to cry, entirely out of frustration, and while she didn’t want to, she found herself palming her cock through her clothes and imagining it was Adora, not herself, not She-Ra –never She-Ra – doing that, she imagined an Adora that never left the horde, an Adora that had the confidence and might of her Alpha Adora but that smelled Omega, that had Catra’s mark on her neck and thus could never, ever leave Catra for some stupid Rebellion.

She imagined an Adora that was hers.

And suddenly she wanted to cry for a whole different reason.


End file.
